Masters of Magic and Chakra
by Yami Kenshin X
Summary: Both the worlds of Wizard and Shinobi were saved from monsters because of a baby. Now a powerful entity who is allies with a dark wizard and shinobi wants these kids and to destroy the shinobi and wizard realms.
1. fourteen years ago

I do not own anything to do wit Harry Potter except my opinions of him that he is a whiny bitch who needs to get laid and that Voldemort is just Michael Jackson who got one too many facelifts and is now pissed. Nor do I own anything to do wit Naruto unfortunately for me. So on with the show that your about to waste a few minutes of your life on. THANX! Read, enjoy and review……………… or get shanked. More fun for me.

Fourteen years ago… 

"Did you hear what happen to Konoha, my Lord?"

"Yes, they were attacked by the legendary Nine tails…. and they miraculously defeated it, but with mass casualties. I don't know how but my dear friend and Hokage stopped the beast at the cost of his own life and supposedly sealed the monster into… a baby."

"…. A baby? Do they plan to raise the beast as their own in hopes it will fight for them and show them the secret to the Ultimate Chakra of the mythical beasts?"

"I highly doubt it and they weren't the only ones who were attacked."

"Who else?"

"Two other villages of the Five shadows. The villages of sand I believe were attacked by Shukaku the sand beast, mist was attacked by the water beast they called Poseidon and their Kages did the same thing; seal the beasts into children."

"But these are beasts of our deepest fears, imaginations, dreams and nightmares, if they manage to train and use these monstrosities against each other they could destroy the world."

"I know my friend but Konoha will not. That is a fact I know in my heart, they are loyal allies to me. But the others I just don't know. And then there was that powerful dark wizard who nearly destroyed the wizarding world."

"Do you mean that Voldemort and what do you mean was?"

"Yes. he was defeated."

"How?"

"By… a baby." said with a smirk.

"What!"

"I don't know the details yet but an old and good friend told me so I didn't have to interfere with wizard affairs."

"All this chaos happening at once … you'd think some apocalypse was coming."

"Well you would know. Wouldn't you Ephraim. Or should I call you Ragnorak."

"……………… You old senile fool! How long have you known of me."

"From the moment I took you as my apprentice. I new of the connections you were trying to forge with the shinobi and the wizards. I know it was you that broke the seals of the mythical beasts, that my master gave his life to make and seal them away, and GAVE Shukaku to the sand but let loose the other two on the villages because they wouldn't ally themselves to you cause they are too loyal to me, you knew what they would do to the beasts so you didn't have to expose yourself till you got the beasts to increase your power and…."

"Become a god!"

"And you also helped Voldemort gain power, you showed him the forbidden dark arts that no wizard had known since the time of Merlin as well as corrupt the mind of Orochimaru and I do know you are now more powerful than I am... but you will still lose."

"How is that old man?" He says with a sneer of joy and triumph. (Can you sneer like that?)

"Because once you kill me for my power you will be cursed forever and destroyed by my true heir."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! True heir? That would be me you senile fool! You chose me remember?"

"Hmph. can't an old man change his mind every few minutes as does every old man my age?"

"….. You fool!" He draws his sword in the blink of an eye and stabs his master in the heart. "Your power is mine!"

As the old man dies, without once crying out in pain, as his former pupil and friend would have wanted him to, so he could enjoy his pain, his power vanishes and disappears instead of transferring to the one who killed him.

"…………….No! Impossible! I'm the heir! ….. Argh! I guess the old fool wasn't just senile he actually did choose someone else, but … no matter I'm still more powerful. And with no master to train him, his heir will have no chance against me. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! But I must admit I'm at a setback for a little while, Voldemort, my ally, has failed because he believed some prophecy about a brat. But I showed him that back up spell so he'll be in hiding and he can hide well as is Orochimaru but I'll pick him up along the way. He still hasn't gotten the power of that Uchiha brat Itachi. He can deal with that himself so in the meantime, I'll just sit back in the shadows and wait till the time is right. So for now I better inform my friends that my mentor… my father… has been assassinated," said with a fake sob. "And I am now to take up and fulfill my father's duty.. …. As the Spellmaster." He then gets a major case of bad evil anime laugh.


	2. Mission

I do not own anything to do wit Harry Potter except my opinion that Voldemort is just Michael Jackson who got one too many facelifts and is now pissed. Nor do I own anything to do wit Naruto unfortunately for me. So on with the show that your about to waste a few minutes of your life on. THANX! Read, enjoy and review……………… or get shanked. More fun for me.

Present day.

"HAH! Rasengan!" The tree where the blonde ninja strikes with his technique blows up to bits.

"Not bad Naruto, You almost have the Rasengan perfect." Says everyone favorite perverted hermit. (No, not Master Roshi.) Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin! What brings you here?"

"Business. I'm sorry, but...I was sent……. To kill you, Naruto!"

"What! You can't be serious! Who sent you!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Jiraiya falls on his butt from laughing so hard. "You should have seen your face!"

POOF!

"Hm?"

"Jiraiya- Sama why would you scare me like that." Says a sexy naked woman whom Naruto transformed into using his Sexy no Jutsu.

Jiraiya's face turns red. "….heh.. heh, heh. I'm sorry give me a hug and I'll make it all better."

"/sniff/ Okay."

Wham.

"… Urk." Jiraiya crumples to the ground holding his groin moaning in pain. "…………Urk."

"Serves you right for joking like that…..Ero sennin."

"... ow."

"So what do you want?"

"..." He finally regains his composure. "Tsunade, I mean the Sixth Hokage wants you in her office immediately."

"Why?"

"She didn't give me the details but it sounds like its an important mission for you-" Jiraiya looks at the after image of Naruto while the real Naruto is at the Hokage's mansion already.

"Hey! Granny Tsunade! I'm here!"

"Geez, Naruto! You don't have to yell." Tsunade says. "Well since everyone is here I can give you your mission brief."

"Hm?"Naruto looks around the room to see Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame,Shikamaru and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Your mission is to be representatives in a special tournament."

The young shinobi perk up except Shikamaru who thinks it is a bother.

"But it is not a tournament that can be won by fighting but by brains and skill."

The young shinobi look at her in confusion.

We will be in a tournament against wizards."

"Excuse me, but aren't we on bad terms with them?" asks Shino.

"Yes, but the Spellmaster made us come to an agreement becauseaccording to his sources the Dark wizard Voldemorthas connections with Orochimaru."

Naruto looks at Sasuke who looks away in pure anger.

"And if this is true then we have no choice but to put our differences aside and make new and stong allies. And this tournament is just the way. So you five and Three from the village of mist and three from the village of sand will be representing all of us shinobi against the wizards in a tournament in october. So you have a month to prepare. Dismissed. Now get lost... so I can go drink before she and the pig comes back from the errand I lied about so she won't be in my way... Did I just say that out loud."

The young shinobi just stare in embarassment.


	3. Old and New friends

I do not own anything to do wit Harry Potter except my opinions, Nor do I own anything

to do wit Naruto unfortunately for me. And if u are reading this story plz review tell me

what I mess up on like when I called Tsunade the 6th hokage, she is the 5th hokage(I am

embarrassed as a Naruto fan that I made that mistake.) thanx to 's review I can

fix that. I am not perfect no matter how much I think I am so tell me my mistakes and

what u think so far. So on with the show that your about to waste a few minutes of your

life on. THANX! Read, enjoy and review……………… or get shanked. More fun for

me.

note: there is only going to be four from each village and Shikamaru will not be one of those four as he is a chuunin and it is for genin. sorry shikamaru fans.

As the tournament approaches the three villages have their chosen shinobi meet, two days before they go to the wizarding school of Hogwarts.

"Well it looks like are all here," Tsunade says. "So how about we let the genin get acquainted as the Kages meet the man responsible for all this. Make yourselves comfortable for we will be here for two days." with this said the three Kages leave the area to the next room.

The young shinobi look around, it is the same place where they took their chunnin exam where they weeded out half the contestants before going into the actual tournament.

"Didn't think I would be here till the next exam." Shino says to himself.

"Hey! It's Gaara!" Naruto pointing Gaara out. "Hey Gaara! Are you representing sand village?"

"Yeah. I look forward to fighting you again Naruto.

"Yeah! Me too!" Naruto looks at the rest of the team representing sand. They are

Temari, Kankurou and Lea (pronounced laya), a female with short light brown hair,

Gaara's height and beautiful light brown eyes, that looked dangerous.

"So, how have you been?" Sasuke asks them.

"we've been good, how about you cutie, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Temari gives him

a wink.

Sasuke blushes slightly. " ….No."

"Do you want one." Temari moves closer to him

"…I'm fine."

**Meanwhile back at Konoha….**

"Why am I so mad. And why do I want to punch Temari's lights out." Sakura asks Ino.

"I don't know, I got the same feeling though."

"And Haku you're here! for what village? Didn't you work for Zabuza?" Naruto asks.

"… Yes, but… after he died, I went out and journeyed out to find a new purpose in my life."

" …… And?"

"I found a little brother."

"…..What?"

"Well he is not by blood, but he is just as good. During my journey I found myself back at my home village, and there he was getting picked by grown men who didn't like him and tried to kill him because he was different than they are. And I saw how he absorbed all that punishment and laughed until they left him in disgust. So I stayed in that village, since no one knew me anyway and we trained together, and here we are now." Haku grabs the arm of one of the shinobi from mist and pulls him hard. "ah!" " This is my little brother, Giovanni." Giovanni, male spiky black hair with electric blue streaks as tall as Naruto, with icy blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

"Hey."

Sasuke stares at the other two shinobi from Mist. They are Tai, male, the tallest of the genin there. Black hair and light blue eyes. And Touya.

"Hey! Lets spar! Lets see how strong we are!" Naruto annoyingly declares. "Who wants to go!"

Two people step up from Sand, Lea and Gaara, one steps up for mist, Giovanni and aside from Naruto two more step up for Konoha. Sasuke and Neji. Gaara and Naruto lock eyes, already agreeing on a rematch. Sasuke and Neji grin already confirming their own match. Giovanni grins at Lea but not to confirm a match ……..

"So who fights who?" Temari speaks up.

At that time a man in beautiful silver and blue robes followed by the Kages and three others in almost as beautiful robes. One in the middle had a black robe with green trimmings, the other, who was a few inches taller wore black with silver and the last and by far the smallest and obviously the youngest and a female wore plain, humble grey robes with red trimmings.

"Actually none of you will fight until it is time to decide who your champions will be." The Mizukage says.

The shinobi just stare blankly.

"Well before we discuss the rules please welcome the one organized all this. Spellmaster Ephraim, and his three guardians."

"Just two ma'm!" says the girl. "I'm just going to visit my friend and her uncle." she says politely.

"Annette?" says one of the shinobi from the mist.

"G?"

"Do you know each other?" asks the Spellmaster.

"Yes, sir. we met through our friend and trained together, that's how I know ninjutsu."

"And how I know magic." G says to one of the other shinobi from his village. "She's a mage."

"Ah, I see… interesting…" he says staring at the boy. I found you.

The shinobi stare at the Spellmaster in disbelief. They studied them in school, but didn't really believe the legends.

"Well you know who I am , but that is not important. What is important, is that you make friends with the wizards, because a time of darkness lies ahead."

The shinobi nod in agreement.

"So this tournament is the perfect way for wizards and the shinobi to make friendly relations, through friendly competition amongst the young ones, for they are also our future."

"So, what are these rules?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, as you know you will be competing against the wizards. But only one of you from each of the three villages you'll be representing your village and the shinobi."

"Only one!" Naruto says outraged. "But why are twelve of us here if it is only going to be one from each village?"

"Because only the four strongest genin of their villages were chosen. and we need three strong genin who represents the shinobi. And the champions go and faces the three champions from each wizarding school. And the way we pick the shinobi's champion is through our own little tournament. Well three two round tournaments. And here how it will break down."

note: Who should Naruto fight round one? Sasuke? Neji? Shino? input is greatly appreciated. and who is Touya? where is he from? extra credit for the first one to get it!


	4. Shinobi?

I do not own anything to do wit Harry Potter except my opinions, Nor do I own anything

to do wit Naruto unfortunately for me. And if u are reading this story plz review tell me.

I am not perfect no matter how much I think I am so tell me my mistakes and

what u think so far. So on with the show that your about to waste a few minutes of your

life on. THANX! Read, enjoy and review……………… or get shanked. More fun for

me.

It's been two months since Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard tournament would be held at Hogwarts and not only that, but it would no longer be the Triwizard tournament but the InterMagical Tournament because the Spellmaster, which Harry found out(from Hermione of course.) was the overseer of everything magical in the world. The Spellmaster is trained in every aspect of magic; wizard, shinobi, mage, elven, etc. and protects the boundaries of the world. The Spellmaster keeps balance between the magical, spirit, demonic and muggle realms, wanted the wizards to extend a hand of friendship to the shinobi and be allies for dark times was approaching. Shinobi, Spellmasters, changes to a tournament Harry just learned about.

"What exactly is a shinobi?" Harry asks during Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Shinobi?" grumbled Mad Eye Moody their fourth professor in four years. "Where should I begin….. Well shinobi are also users of magic like wizards. But they have their own branch of magic. Powerful magic, especially their illusions, try not to get caught if you ever fight one, which I doubt, because only few wizards and witches can escape it, because that magic doesn't effect us using the magic in our blood, but our own brain to confuse us."

Hermione raises her hand. "Sir, how would one escape an illusionary spell cast by a shinobi?"

"There is no spell to get rid of it. You can use your own magical strength to break it, but it takes a lot magic so only powerful witches and wizards can do it that way and still have enough magic to fight on. but there is a simple way to break it. Can any one tell me?"

Silence.

" Physical pain. Enough to shock your mind onto the pain. Biting your lip for example, but you'd have to bite hard… to the point where blood is spilling out. Shinobi also means ninja. They are experts at stealth. In the days of the samurai they were used as assassins as well as bodyguards. They are experts in hand to hand combat, which you should avoid if you have to face one. Even my knowledge on the shinobi is limited because they live in better secrecy than we do. So when they arrive for the tournament welcome them and learn all you can. and you can write a three page essay on our guests and what you learn about our guests due at the end of the year."

This statement on an essay was met with sighs and groans.

"One more thing on shinobi. They don't have any magic in their blood. Extra credit to the one who figures out how they use magic."

The class stares at Hermione, who merely whispers, "I don't know…."

When class was done the class couldn't stop talking about the shinobi.

"They don't have magic?"

"But they can use it?"

"That's not possible. Is it?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione discussed the shinobi and how they used magic… nothing made sense. They would have to wait until tomorrow when they came to find out.

"Do you think they will have some cute guys?" Harry overheard Lavender and Parvati talking in the corner.

With one day before the two other wizarding schools and the three shinobi clans coming to Hogwarts everyone was to anxious to wait and some could hardly sleep because the thought of them and the big tournament was too exciting.


	5. Get ready

Author speaking: yo! I like to apologize for the wait, but I've been having trouble because I am in the army and cuz im in training right now i haven't much free time and then any little free time I have I spend it with my fiancé planning when we are going to get married and other things people in love do that is personal. Thanx to those of you who read and review. But I found some time. So now its time for you to give me a few minutes of your life to read, enjoy and review… or get shanked!

"Naruto…. Naruto…. Wake up… Naruto…..Wake Up!" Sasuke yells.

" Ah! What! …. Sasuke? … What do you want?"

"The Hokage wants us now."

"Oh. Hmph." Naruto gets out of bed and follows Sasuke.

"We're here Hokage-sama." Neji says as Naruto and Sasuke arrive.

"Good." She walks over to talk to them. "Good morning everyone are we all ready?"

"Of course granny!" Naruto blurts out.

"... Well get your things because we are going to Hogwarts the wizard school!"

"So when the other schools get here we shall give them a Hogwarts welcome and if anyone from Gryffindor house embarrasses Hogwarts…. " McGonagall says sternly.

" And remember the shinobi will also be our guests so give them the respect they deserve."

This was pretty much the same lecture Harry heard all day. Respect the shinobi, don't pick a fight…. Etc. But Harry didn't really care He like everyone else just wanted to see a shinobi. And tonight he was going to see one and maybe talk to one. The whole school was outside waiting for the schools to arrive.

"So Harry what do you reckon the tasks the champions will get to do?" Ron asks.

Harry shrugs. "Reckon they got to be real hard."

"Of course they are hard! People have died trying to do these tasks." Hermione cuts in.

"So." Ron shrugs. "I wouldn't mind trying to compete if I could. Ten Thousand Galleons."

"I hope you are all ready to go and represent your clans." The Spellmaster says. "Because one of you will be representing everything your clans stand for in front of thousands of people both wizard and shinobi and other people from other classes like mages." He waves in Annette's direction.

"Alright, so when we get there what is suppose to happen?" Sasuke asks.

"Well all the schools are supposed to make an entrance, to show off and then the announcements for the tournament shall be made." Tsunade says. "After we eat of course." She adds looking at Naruto.

"As shinobi representing different clans you will each be making an entrance that will showcase a little of your abilities. So the representatives of sand village will be making their own special entrance as will the village of fire and water. Speaking of entrances I must make mine. I shall see you all there." The Spellmaster says with a smile before vanishing.

"So you heard the Spellmaster, we need a good entrance to show off," Tsunade says. "Something that will capture everyone's attention, so, any ideas Naruto?"

Author again: sorry this chap is so short, no time to work on story. Next chap will be longer . The Shinobi and Wizards will finally meet. Hope u enjoy. Take it easy.


	6. Get set

Author: Sup! For those of you that actually like my story, thank you for wasting a few minutes of your life, you could be using to help the world…. Or take it over. LOL. But I'm no better I wrote this story. LOL. A'ight gangstas, read enjoy and review……. I'm in the army don't make me find you. LOL.

"How much longer?" Several of the students complain out loud, the rest thinking the same thing.

"Shinobi! Zey are so rude. Making us wait for zem at a most prestigious event." Complains one of the Beuxbatons students, with the long silvery hair, all of the boys around her nodding to every word she says.

"You think it is possible they might have forgotten or think it's at a different day?" Harry asks.

"I don't think so….. They could possibly be lost." Hermione says.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore palms his forehead. "How embarrassing, it seems that in my old age I seem to have forgotten to introduce the shinobi villages. My bad."

The students stare at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Very well then which village should I introduce first?"

At that moment the punch bowls on the four tables of the Hogwarts houses erupt and four dragons of water appear out of the bowl. "Hwrarrrrr!"

"Aaaah!" some students scream as the rest stare in horror.

"It is a trap!" Karkoroff yells.

"Very well, the first of the representing shinobi! The shinobi of Mist village!"

The four water dragons form into one giant water dragon up above for everyone to see and then come crashing into the ground splashing a lot of the first years. And in place of the dragon four young shinobi males dressed in their blue shinobi uniforms (touya's uniform from yu yu hakusho) and dark blue cloaks, one of them wearing a mask, stand in its place in front of everyone in the great hall.

"Whoa…" the wizards stare in amazement, including the teachers.

"Impressive. Next shall be the shinobi representatives of Sand village!"

Silence.

"Nothing happened." A Hufflepuff second year says a little upset.

"Hey! The floor is covered in sand." says Cho Chang.

Everyone looks down.

"Yeah, and the sand is rising…" Hermione says a little worried.

Wroosh! The sand forms a dome around everyone.

"It is a trap!" Karkoroff yells.

A huge gust of wind blows into the dome, dispersing it and then gets sucked up into the gourd on the back of a young male with red hair standing, with his arms crossed, in the center of the great hall with another taller male and two other females.

"Oh! I get it!" Hermione says.

"Get what?" Ron asks.

"They each specialize in a certain element the Mist village specializes in water, and the Sand village specializes in sand and wind."

"Oh…" Ron says not really caring out of fear like everyone else, but still amazed.

"And now for the final village, the best village of the three."

Every wizard and witch lean in their seats to make sure they hear everything and see what happens next.

"They are some of the best shinobi with spectacular and unique techniques but what makes this village so impressive is that they have the most talented shinobi and their future hokage, leader, is…." Poof! "Me! Uzumaki Naruto ! Believe it!" (Yea I know the cartoon net. Naruto says believe it, but I like it, it' funny.)

"Dumbledore is actually a shinobi!" Several of the students shriek.

"It is a trap!" Karkoroff yells. "I told you shinobi could not be trusted!"

"Oh, shut up! You pompous windbag!" McGonagall says. Poof!

"What did you – what?"

All of the houses heads disappear into a puff of smoke and are replaced by the three kages and the Spellmaster.

The candles in the great hall flicker on and off, they then burst into flames and Sasuke erupts out of the flames making the fire go back to normal. Then a giant mass of bugs flood the Great Hall, "eeeewwww! Aaahhh!" And then forms a dome of bugs that get blown away by a dome of energy from the inside and right in the center are the young shinobi, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Neji.

And from the back of the Great Hall the real Albus Dumbledore appears with the real heads of house. "I do hope everyone was entertained, because it will get a lot more exciting!"


	7. Sorry!

First off I like to apologize for not updating and keeping you all waiting. I have been in the U.S. Army the past two and a half years. I had no time for myself. I'd also like to ask you all to please wait a little while longer. I just got released from the Army due to injuries and will be updating new stories soon and finishing them. I will be deleting my stories only because I'm changing them up. ( I kinda forgot what I was doing with them, sorry!!!!) I will be working on a Naruto/Harry Potter fic, Avengers(i.e. Iron Man, Spider-Man,etc.) and a Animorphs. But that's more of a favor for wavecrest. Read transformers from her page.


End file.
